The present invention relates to a push handle of a baby carriage which can be used in both the forward and backward positions.
Conventionally, there is a variety of forward and backward reversible push handles of baby carriages and one prior art is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2455/75. However, the structure of the reversible push handle of the prior art is very complicated and the operation for shifting the position of the push handle is quite troublesome.